dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Storm Bear/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} STR and builds up "Rage". |activeskill1 = Dragon Slayer ( /Melee) |flavora1 = A skill inspired by thhe name of the dragon killing sword, the "Dragon Slayer". |aEffect1 = Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts Color|1690% damage. Additionally, hit enemies for 4.1 seconds and prevents heals for 4.1 seconds. Grants 10 Rage to Storm Bear. 17.9 sec |activeskill2 = Power of Flame |flavora2 = Storm Bear's powerful flame is full of rage and protects all party members. |aEffect2 = Grants entire allied party 25% for 10 seconds. Additionally grants a shield that attackers for 2.5 seconds. 22.1 sec |activeskill3 = Soul's Roar |flavora3 = Storm Bear's threating roar can make even the dead flinch in fear. |aEffect3 = (Taunt) for 9 seconds. Reduces received Melee damage by 40% for self and increases his Rage by 100%. 26.2 sec |passive1 = Rampage |flavorp1 = Storm Bear will go on a rampage once his rage is full. |pEffect1 = Unlocks "Rampage" upon full Rage. When in Rampage, all enemies' attacks concentrate on Storm Bear (taunt) for 30 seconds. Additionally, for every second during its duration, increases his ATK by 14% but loses 5% of his HP. During "Rampage", he cannot use "Soul's Roar". For 5 seconds, every attack inflicts 290% damage. (Read Notes). When his HP reaches 0 or the duration of this skill ends, it returns him to his state before "Rampage". Shields cannot be received while in Rampage. |passive2 = Dragon's Soul |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Gains 2 Rage every time he is attacked. Also reduces enemy's Defense Penetration by 40% and Storm Bear's received damage by 20%. |passive3 = Blessing of the Strong |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase the party's Melee damage by 120%. |passive4 = Immortal Soul |flavorp4 = Your ability to control rage has been enhanced through immortal will. |pEffect4 = Increase Storm Bear's Melee damage by 56%. During "Rampage" Storm Bear will now recover 30% of his damage inflicted, 40% damage received, and increase his by 3x. |passive5 = Immortal Being |flavorp5 = His burning rage swallows him whole and endlessly enhances his power. |pEffect5 = Increases Melee damage by 58% for entire allied party. When using "Power of Flame", increases damage by 45% for himself. |passive6 = Unbridled Rage |flavorp6 = Pure rage dominates the body and soul of Storm Bear. |pEffect6 = Decreases the entire enemy party's ATK by 32%. Additionally, increases damage by 90% and by 130% while in "Rampage". |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. How his Rage builds up needs testing. The resource bar is located underneath his HP bar, which shows his "Rage" in orange. It reaches its maximum at 100 "Rage". |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = The return to state before the skill simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. Also, When in "Rage Mode" his portrait will change as well (see image). |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = The effect description of this skill can be misleading. All effect buffs stated in the skill simply refer to added boni to the "Rampage" skill. |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Storm_Bear_(Skill_Reivew) |pt1 = }}